Secrets and lies
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: This story came to me watching the episode of the series in which Damon and Elena will NY and he tells her how deceived Lexy to leave him alone. I always wondered how he managed to get out alive Lexy roof. As I explain here, that and other rare moments of the series. I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome. ;)


I hope you like it!

Florence, 1847

Lilianne was watching the kids while she was drinking her tea. The children would always run around the whole garden of the house. She didn't know what they were playing, but she didn't care as they didn't hurt nor got out of her maternal view.

"Do you want me to get you something, dear?" She heard say her husband.

"No thanks, Giuseppe. With this I have enough."

"You look tired, you should go to rest, Lilly."

"I'm fine, quiet," she said affectionately stroking her belly bulging. "Besides, I'm taking care of Damon and Giorgina."

"I can do that" he insisted before looking into the garden where children had been playing and now was empty and silent. "Where are they?"

"They're playing, Giuseppe. They have hidden behind a tree."

"Well, I do not want to they continue playing."

"Giusseppe" him said Lilly bad ways" they are children, they have to play."

"Damon, Gina!" their worried father called them as he got in the garden for pursuing them "Where are you?"

Seeing Giusseppe did not get any response, Lilly began to worry. Both Damon and Giorgina were very obedient and at their young age they knew they had to obey his father to the first call. The fact that they did not do an appearance as his father had called them they think something bad might have happened them.

"Stay there" he ordered him to his wife before entering the small grove beside the garden "I look for if they have gotten here and lost. If you see that it take me long, get inside and warns Paolo to organize a search party."

"My God, find them, please."

"No stop until I give them, quiet."And with that he went into the grove, which was not very big but enough for two children just four years were lost.

* * *

Damon was looking for his sister because they were playing hide and was her turn to hide. He felt she was tucked in the woods and, although he was very much afraid the darkness did not want to lose the game.

"Giiinaaa!" he called her as he was looking for among the trees, "I know you're here. If papa finded us he wul punished us. Plis come!"

"No zou went out, Damie."

The boy smiled to know where the voice of his sister came, and, approaching the chestnut tree that had two steps to his left, found her crying:

"I finded you! Now up to you, I fart out of here."

The children were looking out put until their little feet could no longer. They sat on the ground next to a small tree that Damon did not know what it was and waited for his parents found them. Giorgina had fallen asleep quite a while and when the little boy began to be outdone by the cold and sleep when footsteps alerted him that someone was approaching to them. Damon just woke his sister when a blond man they did not know anything approached them.

"Hello, babies" he told them with a smile but the boy gave him chills down the back. "Are you all alone here?"

"We've lost" Giorgina said in all innocence.

"Ah, well. Do not worry, I will help you out of here and get where are your parents, okay?"

"No," replied the boy. "zanks. We can not go with unknwoe pipol.

"And it seems to me very well, sweet. Look, I'm Klaus. And you?"

"I'm Damon and my sis is Giorgina."

"You see? We are no longer strangers. Come with me."

Giorgina both Damon and trusted him and went with Klaus unaware that this was a very bad idea. When they were far enough from the house so that their parents might not hear them scream, Klaus picked Damon up and bit him in the neck sucking blood, releasing on the floor when he lost consciousness. He would do the same with the girl when he heard footsteps approaching. It was to be the father of the children. He decided to take the little girl with him to have her quietly.

* * *

Giusseppe was still looking for their children when it came to a birch and saw the little jacket of his little son fall to the ground, something had happened to them. Damon would not have taken off his jacket and would have left it on the ground for nothing of the world. He walked through the woods until he found a small lump that was lying on the forest floor like a broken doll in question. He stepped closer and, with the dim light coming through the leaves and branches of the trees he could see that it was his son.

"Damon!" Giusseppe called "My God" as picked him as he tried to wake the child, meeting the unmistakable marks of a vampire in his son's neck, "do not do this to me, please."

"Papa?" The boy said weakly "It hudt much."

"I know, my child. Do you know where is your sister?"

"The bad man taked hed"

"Don't worry, my son. I will find her, now we go for home. There you will remove the hurt."

After that bad moment, which the Salvatore family never recovered, Damon forgot everything and Giusseppe decided that it was best for everyone out there, leave Florence and start a new life in America, place of origin of Lily. They left for dead Giorgina and they went to a house Lily's parents had built when their daughter married Salvatore as a wedding gift, which was in Virginia. There Stefan was born a few weeks to arrive. And Damon completely forgot his sister and dealt tobprotect of everything and everyone to his brother. .And Damon completely forgot his sister and dealt dd protect everything and everyone to his brother.


End file.
